


Does The Devil Feel?

by aelijah85



Series: A Pretender Lost [3]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelijah85/pseuds/aelijah85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, He wanted power, he wanted revenge, he wanted control. But sometimes what you want and what you deserve are not the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does The Devil Feel?

 

  
**Title:** Does The Devil Feel?  
 **Fandom** : The Pretender  
 **Author:** Delight [](http://aelijah85.livejournal.com/profile)[**aelijah85**](http://aelijah85.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating/Genre:** PG-13, Gen, Angst  
 **Warnings:** Character Death, Mentions of harmful acts of a minor (vauge)  
 **Characters:** Mr. Raines, Jarod, Kyle  
 **Summary:** AU, He wanted power, he wanted revenge, he wanted control. But sometimes what you want and what you deserve are not the same.  
 **A/N:** This fic is in the same universe? series? as "A Fathers Grief" [delight85.dreamwidth.org/12584.html](http://delight85.dreamwidth.org/12584.html) But it can stand alone.  


~~~~

It seemed fitting, that what finally killed me was something of my own creation.

I had twisted Kyle into something barely human, and out of revenge and hate did the same to Jarod.  
it didn't matter that Kyle had been a child when I essentially tortured him into something to be used for my own means, or that Jarod had been young and to scared to complete the SIM that might have saved my daughter,my Annies, life.

In the end I had been just as twisted if not more, as Jarod and Kyle now were, it had taken two years to break Jarod and Kyle, or so I had thought.

By the time I realized that their docile behavior was an act, it was to late.

I had gotten cocky, comfortable, and decided to reduce the number of sweepers down to only four.

Because Jarod and Kyle were "under control", I was so pleased with my supposed success where others had failed, that I forgot the main description of a pretender "They can become anyone they _want_ to be".

Jarod came in to drop off one of their completed simulations, I never saw the syringe coming, but I did see Jarods cold eyes and even colder smile.

The last words I could form were "I'm sorry", I never got the chance to figure out who I was apologizing to, or what for.

The last thing I saw was my Edna and Annie, both looking at me with sad smiles, and I thought maybe they knew, maybe they understood, and that they were sorry to.

 

 

 


End file.
